Black beauty
by Kirarisupergal123
Summary: Kagome is an 18 year old women who at night goes as a ninja who calls herself 'black beauty' inuyasha a village man who is a ninja hanyou who uses 'tessiaga' as his weapon and calls himself 'sliver knight' will these 2 ninjas be enemy's or friends or more than friends? Read to find out! Pairings! IxK MxS SxR KxMe OCxOC disclaimer: I don't inuyasha I own this story!
1. Chapter 1

me: ok my 2nd story I hope u guys like it! Oh and I don't inuyasha

inuyasha: so...I don't get?

Me: u idiot

inuyasha: shut up, wench

me: kaaaagoooome...

inuyasha: oh no, please no!

me: oh yes...kuku

kagome: inuyasha...

inuyasha: help me!

kagome: oswari! (Aka- sit boy!)

inuyasha meets the sweet taste of he floor

kouga: hahaha! I'm having the time of my life! I love u jade

me: i love u too kouga! *hugs him tightly*

kagome: awwwwww,

inuyasha: ugh!, gross! I hate to admit this but I rather continue the story...just stop with the lovey dovey crap

me: ok, jeez on with the story!

* * *

Ch.1

third person's (POV)

A women at the age of 18 who lived near a small village yet who lives with her grandmother 'Kaede' the women who was a human yet a miko she has lived in a orphanage With the old women the 18 year old who had jet black raven hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes and smiles like the sun with a heart shaped face and high bone cheeks and skin as white as snow her name was.

"Kagome!"

As the raven haired women turned around and smiled and said "hai!" (the word hai in English is- yes)

the old women yelled back "time for dinner! ye must come inside!"

Kagome yelled back "ok!" And she rushed back to the hut

-in the hut-

"ye must eat, the. Ye must go to sleep, ok?" Kaede said

"k" kagome said and she rushed to her room and said "hmmm"

she put her ear on the door to hear if kaede when to sleep. The light turned off and she whispered "yes!" And she rushed to her closet and pulled out a sai and a sword she touch the tips witch gave a little blood off the tip of her fingers and said "ok" she looked at the full moon and put up her mask and said "I'm ready" and rushed off in the black night.

* * *

Me: I really hate putting in short parts I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! *runs to kouga* protect me!

kouga: if u ever hurt my mate, I'll get my sword hunt u down rip out your damn disgus-

me: kouga, stop

kouga: sorry

me: *kisses forhead* I forgive u if u *whispers*

kouga: I can do that *smirks*

me: good *smirks back at him*

inuyasha: god no! I can hear u guys!

Me: shut inu!

kagome: Baka *kisses his cheek*

inuyasha: *blushes tI'll his ears go red*

sango: awww, I wish roku was like that *pouts*

miroku: sango...*sighs* close your eyes

sango: dear god no, I'm gonna hit u with m-

miroku: *puts serious face on* now!

sango: *eyes widen* ok...*closes eyes*

miroku: ok *pulls rat tail out makes cat ears out of them* k, now open them

sango: *opens eyes* *gasps* oh my god! *jumps on roku* I love u!

shippo: ok we'll make a mini adventures with jade in the second chappy I hope u had fun reading!

kiara: mew mew mew! (translate: please review thank u!)


	2. Chapter 2

Me: ok just a little mini adventures with jade and the inuyasha gang! Yay! Ch.1 lol ^^

inuyasha: oi!, wench your wolf is cheating on u!

me: w-what? *tears starts to pour*

kouga: not true!

Inuyasha: ya shore! Look! *grabs kagome's phone* *hears making out noises*

me: *gasps* k-kouga how could u?

Kouga: that's not me! I love u!

me: ya, right *walks near the garden*

?: oi!, jade!

me: huh? Ro? Is that u?

Ro: the one and only! Come here and give me a hug!

me: *runs to Ro and gives him a bear hug* I missed u!

kouga: *growls* who the hell Is he?

Inuyasha: *chuckles* probably her **new **mate *smirks*

kouga: WHAT?! *Growls* *thinks about me and Ro having a happy life together* *growls even louder and deadlier* *goes to killer mode* 'nobody takes mate but wolf, NOBODY!' (ohhhhhh boy)

kagome: inuyasha...

inuyasha: *gulps* help!

kagome: oswari! (Aka- sit boy!)

inuyasha meets sweet ground again!

kouga jumps between the happy half demons and pins the half male demon to the wall (yes I'm a half demon and so is Ro)

kouga: *says in a pissed off voice* nobody but, wolf touches mate , NOBODY!

me: kouga what Are u trying to do!?

Kouga: kill man, wolf want mate to himself!

Me: *blushes* 1st of all the one u call male is my married, rich, half demon **brother! **2nd, u cheated on me!

kouga: *goes back to normal* ohhhhhhh, *lets go of Ro* and I didn't cheat on u, the mutt put on a porn sound

inuyasha: pffff...it was hilarious!

Me&kagome: inuyasha...*has knives and other kinds of weapons*

inuyasha: pfff...like that will work on me

kagome: oswari (aka- sit boy)

inuyasha meets the ground round 3!

kouga: sooooo we cool?

me: not quiet...*whispers*

kouga: *runs upstairs*

sango: ok, what was that about?

me: ok, where have u been?

sango: busy *giggles*

miroku: *walks in with shirt and pants sideways* *hair messed up* best day ever! *falls*

me: un-second thought I don't want to know I'm leaving *goes up stairs with kouga*

kagome: inuyasha, come with me...*drags inuyasha to her room*

sango: come on, miroku want to play another round 2?

miroku: hells yes! *leaves with sango*

shippo: o...k...what was that about kiara?

kiara: mew mew mew (translate: u should never learn until your older oh, and please review)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: ok! Now, let's make some magic! Alright kouga! Let's start in 3!

kouga: 2!

Me: 1! Action!

* * *

Ch.2

Kagome's (POV)

As I ran into the village I hid between trees and houses it was hard to blend in. but, u need a lot of practice to do it.

so then I came near sango and jade's house (yes I'm in it so ya, like it!) sango is a fiscally called 'black*star' (I know it's from soul eater, I can't think of anymore names) and jade was called 'dark angel'.

we we're a team, so I went inside there hut they were ready sango was in her white baggy t-shirt/kimono (I don't know ok?), and purple jeans with her two sai's in her hand, and a black star on her ponytail and forehead, And her high heeled black boots.

And jade was in her usual dark blue t-shirt that made people see her belly button, and with her staff behind her back, and her light blue jeans and her black high heeled boots, and her inu ears (yes I have inu ears like inuyasha, I love his cute ears! X3) behind her black bandana.

And I was in my usual, blood red t-shirt, and black skinny jeans, with my hair tied up into a ponytail with two black and red roses on top, and black high heeled boots, and my bandana that had one designed as a rose was on my nose to cover my nose and lips so some people don't know who I am.

and we were called 'the lovers'.

we ran through the night we saw villagers yelled "FIRE!, HELP US!, PLEASE!" And we saw some other villagers who looked drunk and cruel, So then it was time to fight!.

sango got her two sai's tried to find the cruel villagers and kill them with her sai's, jade use her staff to grab the water and use her staff to blow away the smoke, as for me I had to take the other villagers out of there huts so jade can do her job. When all of the fire and cruel villagers gone, one man tried to ask are names we just gave them the note that said 'the lovers' then went off to the black woods to return home. Jade went to bed first, then sango went to. I went back to my hut I grabbed my pajama's and put them on and blew out my candle and went off to bed.

* * *

Me: I'm sorry it's short! Don't hurt me! *runs to kouga again*

kouga: it's not, well that short? i guess..

me: *sighs* hay?, where's kagome and inu?

Kouga: don't know *shrugs* and wheres the rest of the gang?

me: aw well, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
